Internal combustion engines, particularly those of the reciprocating piston type, currently propel most vehicles. Internal combustion engines are relatively efficient, compact, lightweight, and inexpensive mechanisms by which to convert fossil fuel into useful mechanical power, so they are very suitable for vehicle propulsion. A novel transmission system which can reduce emissions and fuel consumption when used with internal combustion engines may be of great benefit to the public.
The flexibility with which reciprocating piston internal combustion engines operate poses challenges. Typically, a vehicle is propelled by such an engine, which is started from a cold state by a small electric motor and relatively small electric storage batteries, then quickly placed under the load of effecting propulsion and operating accessory equipment. Such an engine is also operated through a wide range of speeds and a wide range of loads and typically at a fifth of its maximum power. These wide ranges of engine operation require that clean, efficient combustion be maintained through extremes in operating conditions—an elusive goal.
A vehicle transmission can deliver mechanical power from an engine to the remainder of a drive system, typically fixed gearing, axles, and wheels. A transmission allows some freedom in engine operation, usually through alternate selection of five or six different drive ratios, a neutral selection that allows the engine to operate accessories with the vehicle stationary, and clutches or torque converters that allow smooth transitions between driving ratios to start the vehicle from rest and accelerate to the desired highway speed with the engine turning. Transmission gear selection typically allows power from the engine to be delivered to the rest of the drive system with a ratio of torque multiplication and speed reduction, with a ratio of torque reduction and speed multiplication known as overdrive, or with a reverse ratio.
An electric generator can transform mechanical power from the engine into electrical power, and an electric motor can transform that electric power back into mechanical power at different torques and speeds for the remainder of the vehicle drive system. This arrangement allows a continuous variation in the ratio of torque and speed between engine and the remainder of the drive system, within the limits of the electric machinery. An electric storage battery used as a source of power for propulsion may be added to this arrangement, forming a series hybrid electric drive system.
The series hybrid system allows the engine to operate relatively independently of the torque, speed, and power to propel a vehicle, so as to be controlled for improved emissions and efficiency. This system also allows the electric machine attached to the engine to function as a motor to start the engine and allows the electric machine attached to the remainder of the drive train to act as a generator, recovering energy into the battery by regenerative braking. A series electric drive suffers from the weight of the electric machinery necessary to transform all engine power from mechanical to electrical and from electrical to mechanical, and from the useful power lost in this double conversion.
A power split transmission can use what is commonly understood to be a “differential gearing” to achieve a continuously variable torque and speed ratio between input and output without sending all power through the variable elements. An electrically variable transmission can use differential gearing to send a fraction of its transmitted power through a pair of electric motor/generators and the remainder of its power through another, parallel path that is all mechanical and direct, of fixed ratio, or alternatively selectable. One form of differential gearing, as is well known to those skilled in this art, may constitute a planetary gear set. In fact, planetary gearing is usually the preferred embodiment employed in differentially geared inventions, with the advantage of compactness and different torque and speed ratios among all members of the planetary gearing set. However, it is possible to construct this invention without planetary gears, as by using bevel differential gears or other differential gears.
For example, a set of bevel differential gears found in a typical automobile axle consists of three or four bevel pinions on a carrier and a meshing bevel gear for each axle. To replace the first set of planetary gearing in the first embodiment of the invention, the carrier of a first set of bevel differential gears would be connected to the input, one bevel gear that would normally be connected to an axle would instead be connected to the first motor, and the other such bevel gear would be connected to the central shaft. Bevel differential gears could likewise replace the second set of planetary gearing, and so the invention could be embodied without any planetary gears.
A hybrid electrically variable transmission system for a vehicle also includes an electric storage battery, which allows the mechanical output power to vary from the mechanical input power, engine starting with the transmission system and regenerative vehicle braking.
An electrically variable transmission in a vehicle can simply transmit mechanical power. To do so, the electric power produced by one motor/generator balances the electrical losses and the electric power consumed by the other motor/generator. A hybrid electrically variable transmission system in a vehicle includes an electrical storage battery, so the electric power generated by one motor/generator can be greater than or less than the electric power consumed by the other. Electric power from the battery can sometimes allow both motor/generators to act as motors, especially to assist the engine with vehicle acceleration. Both motors can sometimes act as generators to recharge the battery, especially in regenerative vehicle braking.
One of the most successful substitutes for the series hybrid transmission is the variable, two-mode, input-split, parallel, hybrid electric transmission. Such a transmission utilizes an input means to receive power from the vehicle engine and a power output means to deliver power to drive the vehicle. First and second motor/generators are connected to energy storage devices, such as batteries, so that the energy storage devices can accept power from, and supply power to, the first and second motor/generators. A control unit regulates power flow among the energy storage devices and the motor/generators as well as between the first and second motor/generators.
Operation in a first or second mode may be selectively achieved by using clutches in the nature of torque transfer devices. In one mode the output speed of the transmission is proportional to the speed of one motor/generator, and in the second mode the output speed of the transmission is generally proportional to the speed of the other motor/generator.
In some embodiments of the variable, two-mode, input-split, parallel, hybrid electric transmission a second planetary gear set is employed. In addition, some embodiments may utilize three torque transfer devices—two to select the operational mode desired of the transmission and the third selectively to disconnect the transmission from the engine. In other embodiments, all three torque transfers may be utilized to select the desired operational mode of the transmission.
As those skilled in the art will appreciate, a transmission system using a power split arrangement will receive power from two sources. Utilization of one or more planetary gear sets permits two or more gear trains, or modes, by which to deliver power from the input member of the transmission to the output member thereof.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a large horsepower transmission system which provides maximum power with little additional power provided by the electric storage device. It is also desirable to enhance overall efficiency at high output speeds. These objectives can be achieved by a two-mode, compound-split, electromechanical transmission that provides the desired high efficiency sought for continuous, constant-speed operation as well as high-average power applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,658, issued Mar. 4, 2003 to Holmes et al, and commonly assigned with the present application, discloses an electrically variable transmission utilizing two planetary gear sets, two motor/generators and two clutches to provide input split, compound split, neutral and reverse modes of operation. Both planetary gear sets may be simple, or one may be individually compounded. An electrical control member regulates power flow among an energy storage device and the two motor/generators. This transmission provides two ranges or modes of electrically variable transmission (EVT) operation, providing input power split or compound power split modes of operation, and one fixed ratio is available. A “fixed ratio” is an operating condition in which no power flows through the motor/generators to minimize losses.
U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/590,427, to Holmes et al, filed Jul. 22, 2004, entitled “Electrically Variable Transmission with Selective Fixed Ratio Operation”, commonly assigned with the present application, and hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an electrically variable transmission having two planetary gear sets, two motor/generators, and three, four or fives torque transfer devices to provide input split, compound split, output split, neutral and electric reverse modes of operation.